


The First Date

by mizcrameron



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: Brianna and Kameron go on their first date.





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a little ficlet about crameron’s first date in my little soulmate au. i’m gonna keep writing more of these because i love these two <33

Three weeks had gone by since Brianna and Kameron learned they are soulmates, but not much had really changed. Brianna still spent a lot of time in Monèt and Kameron’s room, but now it was with both of them. She’d go and hang out with them, sitting on Monèt’s unused desk as she worked on her homework.

Brianna and Kameron talked, but they had gone back to being a little bit awkward. They had only held hands once since the first time, and it was when Kameron was having somewhat of a nervous breakdown after learning that she would have to speak in front of her English class for a grade. Brianna had sat next to her on her bed and squeezed her hand for support. And they just stayed like that, their hands clasped together between them.

Now it was a Saturday afternoon, and Brianna was sitting on the floor between Monèt and Kameron’s beds, scrolling through her social media. Out of nowhere, she spoke.

“I wanna see the Purge. The new one,” she said aloud to no one in particular.

“Me too, I love horror movies,” Kameron replied, taking her eyes off her laptop to look at Brianna. In that moment she realized how she could finally get the courage to go on a date with the other girl. A movie would mean there was only a little bit of talking before the movie, so she wouldn’t get too overstimulated. “Let’s go see it. Right now,” she blurted out.

Brianna stared at her for a moment before shrugging and pushing herself up off the ground. “Okay, why not,” she replied.

Kameron closed her laptop, getting up and throwing a shirt on. Kameron really liked hanging out in just her sports bras, Brianna had learned.

Monèt looked at the pair, amused. “Have fun, kids,” she told them, teasing. Brianna responded by sticking her tongue out at her best friend like a child before walking out with Kameron behind her.

Brianna and Kameron walked mostly quietly to the movie theater on the edge of campus, occasionally making small conversation. It was obvious that both of them were very new to.. whatever this situation was. When they arrived, Kameron paid for the tickets and led the way to the theater, finding it empty. Giggling like a little kid, Brianna ran to her favorite seats, right in the middle where the screen is the most visible. Kameron couldn’t help but smile at Brianna’s silliness as she followed her to the seat and sat down.

There were a lot of trailers before the movie actually started, and the two girls finally started getting comfortable with each other. Brianna had turned her body sideways in her seat, her eyes never leaving Kameron as she talked. They learned many things about each other, like how Brianna liked chocolate milkshakes and Kameron liked strawberry. Kameron learned of Brianna’s love for children which led to her choosing teaching as her major, and Brianna learned that Kameron was studying to be a mental health technician because she had anxiety herself and one of her closest friends back at home struggled deeply with depression. Brianna could feel herself falling in deeper when she learned that piece of information, as she herself had both depression and anxiety which sometimes kept her from functioning.

They continued talking about their respective majors until the lights went down and the movie started. Brianna moved so she was sitting facing the screen again, crossing her legs. Kameron used the empty seats in front of her as a footrest, leaning back in the chair.

Brianna loved horror movies, but she still jumped at all the scares, which made Kameron laugh every time. About halfway through the movie, when Bri had jumped for the fifth time, Kameron slid her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. Brianna smiled smugly to herself, leaning into Kameron and resting her head on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, with Brianna only jumping a few more times and making Kameron laugh so hard she was glad they were the only two in the room. By the time it was over, Brianna’s heart was beating quickly and she was shaking, but she tried to play cool. Kameron could see right through her, though, and pulled her close into a hug. Brianna closed her eyes and let herself relax as she rested her head on Kameron’s chest. They only got up once the lights came back on, but they remained close to each other, closer than they would ever been before. Brianna reached for Kameron’s hand, who takes it immediately, and the two silently held hands the entire way back to the dorm.


End file.
